1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gambling apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new gaming machine for gambling in various ways on a single apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gambling apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, gambling apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gambling apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,378; U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,915; U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,900; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 204,609; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,585; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,692.
In these respects, the gaming machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of gambling in various ways on a single apparatus.